1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specifically designed spout for delivering oil or other fluid from its original container to the desired part of an automobile. More specifically this spout facilitates the delivery of the fluid from the container to the automobile without gurgling or spilling. Still more specifically the spout is designed to have the spout and the container in delivery position before the delivery passageway is cleared for delivery of the fluid. Still more specifically the action to clear the passageway for fluid delivery is a simple downward thrust on the container and spout.
2. State of the Prior Art
There are a number of patents describing various devices for facilitating the pouring of liquid from a container. These include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 326,747; 1,274,867; 3,225,970; 3,776,433; 4,588,111; 4,802,610 and 4,804,117. The considerable number of these patents indicate the desire to overcome the difficulties of pouring liquids from containers.
In 1885, U.S. Pat. No. 326,747 attempted to cure this problem with a cap which provides an outlet at the side of the cap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,274,867, 3,225,970 and 3,776,433 describe screw caps which have two outlets, one on opposite side from the other. Each of these provide for pouring of the contents while the container is held in a substantially horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,111 shows a spout equipped with a venting tube, again adapted to have the fluid flow while the container is at least initially in a substantially horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,610 shows a spout assembly with a vent tube which delivers the fluid at the side of the spout and also requires a pull out action to clear the passageway for fluid flow. With this design the container is not inverted for fluid delivery until after the passageway is cleared for delivery. Therefore while the container is being inverted, the passageway is open for fluid flow while the container is being put into position for fluid delivery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,117 describes a spout for pouring out small amounts from the container with a delivery tube which is squeezed when it is desired to have the flow cut off.
None of these patents show a spout which will permit the container to be inverted into a delivery position, to be supported and balanced on the receptacle or other part into which delivery of the fluid is to be made, and that clearance of the passageway and initiation of fluid delivery is effected simply by a downward thrust on the container and spout.